This disclosure relates to a pull print system.
A typical print system is known which includes: a printing apparatus that executes a print job; and an electronic device that sends the print job to the printing apparatus. In installing a printer driver on the electronic device in this print system, the electronic device requests the printing apparatus to send a setting of a printer driver (hereinafter, referred to as a “driver setting”). When requested from the electronic device to send the driver setting, the printing apparatus notifies the electronic device of the driver setting. Then, the electronic device installs the printer driver thereon in keeping with the driver setting notified by the printing apparatus. For example, the electronic device installs thereon a plug-in for the printer driver from an external storage device.